Novel physics and properties have been discovered in different assembled nanomaterials synthesized by the bottom-up technique, which enables us to make and build new electronic, photonic, and magnetic devices based on those properties. Nature has long used bottom-up synthesis to fabricate nano-materials that exhibit much better physical properties than their man-made counterparts. For example, superior optical properties are observed in the nanometer-scale architectures of Brittlestars, butterflies, and many insects; super-hydrophobic effects are evident in lotus plants and water bugs.